Ghost stories
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: While staying at the castle the Daylight disdain cast decide that the best way to pass the time is to tell ghost stories and urban legends only to find that their castle is now overrun by them. What will become of our heroes? Au language and violence.


It was night and it had been raining for a good three hours now. And everyone was bored and somehow very hot and bothered. So Alex had suggested telling ghost stories and urban legends from her world to pass the time. Some, mostly the whole of the scouting legion especially Hanji, excluding Levi, had been rather interested to know what kind of stories they could tell.

"But... why kind of parents name their child "Death mask lady" in the first place?" Armin asked when Alex was done with the story.

"Beats me Armin," Alex said shrugging slightly. "But there is another version of Kashima Reiko in my country that says if you go into a public bathroom a clown will come at you with a chain saw is you don't answer its question right, don't really know why Its always a public bathroom, but believe me I've seen things in there you won't believe!"

"Don't take these too seriously." Seto muttered taking a sip of coffee. "These are all just urban legends made up to keep kids in line..."

"Well what about Kuchisake Onna?" Alex said suddenly.

Jonouchi stiffened slightly looking a little uncomfortable while Seto just looked annoyed.

"Go on Alex," Hanji said while leaning forward looking eager to listen.

Alex smiled slightly at Hanji and started her story:

"In Japan. The legend states that it is somewhere in the 1970. There was a beautiful married woman. she was said to be very vain and full of herself. So much so that her husband grew suspicious that she was cheating on him... when he found out it was true... He took a butcher's knife." Alex said her face illuminated by the candle light putting her index finger in front of her mouth looking around pausing for the effect. "He slit her mouth from side to side... making it like a horribly deformed smile... and then taunted her by saying; Who will find you beautiful now?!"

Everyone paused and then looked over at Atlas who had a bored expression on his face an elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand who glanced at them smirked and opened his mouth reveling the deformed slit of a mouth and twisting red tongue.

"Yeah... like that. Anyway. No one is sure if she committed suicide or not or just died of blood loss... but she died... But people say that she is still wondering around. And if you are unlucky enough she will stop you in the middle of a deserted street of road wearing a white surgical mask to cover her mutilated face. First she will ask... Am I pretty? in a haunting voice. If you answer yes she will take off her mask revealing her twisted face and shout: "AM I PRETTY NOW!?" If you answer yes she will kill you. If you answer no, she will kill you..." The only way to get away... is to say something along the line of you are plain. This will confuse her and give you just enough time for you to run away... She may not be real... but there was a case about a woman chasing children in a car in Korea. The police were in a car chase with her. She was going so fast that her car ran out of control and careened into... something, a tree maybe. When they found her next they said that her mouth was split from side to side just like the Slit mouth woman."

Hanji looked thoughtful for a few seconds and the turned to Rotto who was sitting next to Asher on the other side of the table.

"What about you Rotto?" Hanji asked in the usual way brown eyes brimming with curiosity. "Are there any urban legends or ghost stories in your country?"

Rotto glanced at Hanji and then smiled.

"Sorry... can't think of any at the moment. Most of them I do remember are down right dull compared to the ones Alex's talking about," he said shrugging slightly.

"What about you?" Hanji asked turing to Atem who just shook his head.

"Sorry... but... he have a more understanding of spirits then most do." Athoris said leaning back in his chair arms behind his head.

"The evil blue screen of death... or something."

"...Teke teke..."

"The Rake..."

"No... don't say that... Alex said shuddering.

"...Ben..."

"You must be kidding, mutt. You actually believe that?"

"Well... if you know what it is then you must have read it also!" Eren said to Kaiba who just scoffed at him.

"You don't even know what its about."

"Well... what is it about?"

"Haunted game that might kill you..." Kazuma muttered as he got up and left left. A moment later Nora, saying hotly that he was only tired, went to follow him.

"...Oh..."

"Ah! I have one more! And its German as well!" Alex said suddenly breaking the argument.

"Slenderman..."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds as everyone looked at her.

"I've heard something like that!" Armin piped up suddenly... "Der GroBmann... I've read it in a book once... Remember Eren. Mikasa?" he asked turning to his two friends.

"That book... yeah," Eren said slowly remembering the little three year old Armin being so scared he couldn't sleep for a week. Armin glanced at him and smiled nervously.

"But... they can't be real, right?" Armin continued.

"I donno Armin," Alex said. "It's never been proven for a fact... I for one would like to believe there are other things out there. But not if it kill me! besides these are most just made up stories told to keep children in line. Then again you do have naked giants running around eating people around here..."

"This is getting ridicules," Seto muttered crossing his hands.,"There is no such thing as..."

At that moment there was a clap of thunder outside illuminating the window and bathing the room in an eery light and for an instant they saw a figure standing right outside looking in on them against a tree. In a suit as dark as the night over a white shirt... with something that looked like it was waving behind him, faceless looking in on them all.

Atlas stood up from its chair.

"That defiantly wasn't a titan," it muttered as the thunder clapped again.

There was a sound like a lions roar set deep in its throat and a sound like something scraping against metal followed by the thunder and the hummer of rain outside against the old stone and wood.

"Defiantly not a titan..."

Alex looked at the window stalk still for a few seconds screamed and jumped into Hanji's arms.


End file.
